A Corpse Named Christine
by This Grill is not a Home
Summary: (Shall we Date?: The Nifleheim) The princess never takes over the role of Christine. J.J. has trouble kissing Victor since he has no clue on how to kiss. Orlando gives him a quick lesson on how Christine kisses the Phatom.


**im literal trash. okay so when i played victors route for sway my way, and saw that j.j. was going to be christine, i kind of lost my cool a bit when you take over the part. i mean come on, victor and j.j. kissing? hell yes.**

It is a few hours before the show is planned to start, and the few people that are at the opera house are bustling around while getting things ready for their production of Phantom of the Opera.

The princess sits back in the audience seats while watching their dress rehearsal. It has been going spectacularly smooth, and she feels a little burst of pride every time she sees J.J. on stage. After all, she had been the one to get him into his dress. And every time she sees Victor, her heart almost feels like it's beating again from how electrifying his performance is.

Victor looks over to J.J. when Orlando walks in from off stage, behind the gate. "Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest. Sir..."

J.J. looks ecstatic when he sees Orlando "Raoul!" He runs over to the ledge while Victor scoffs.

" _This is indeed_

 _An unparalleled delight_

 _I had rather hoped_

 _That you would come_

 _And now, my wish comes true_

 _You have truly made my night."_ Victor sings, and then pulls J.J. to is side.

"Let me go," he says as he squirms to get free.

" _Free her!_

 _Do what you like, only free her!_

 _Have you no pity?"_

Victor lets J.J. go. _"Your lover makes a passionate plea."_

" _Please, Raoul_

 _It's useless!"_

Th princess still cannot get over the fact at how well they all sang. She knew Orlando could, and thought Victor might have a pleasant tone, but never could she guess that J.J. Could.

" _I love her!_

 _Does that mean nothing._

 _I love her!_

 _Show some compassion."_

" _The world show no compassion to me!"_

How Victor shouts it is so intense that the princess actually believed that it was true. She could feel her chest tighten with anxiety as they went on.

" _Christine, Christine_

 _Let me see her!"_

" _Be my guest, sir..."_ Victor pulls a lever which lifts the gate that blocked Orlando from the rest of the stage.

" _Monsieur, I bid you welcome._

 _Did you think that I would harm her?_

 _Why would I make her pay_

 _For the sins which are yours?"_ The gate closes behind Orlando, and Victor takes hold of the rope he has, and attacks Orlando with it.

J.J. gasps and jumps forward a little.

As Victor continues to sing, he ties Orlando to the gate and walks back over to J.J.

" _Order your fine horses now!_

 _Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_

 _Nothing can save you now,_

 _Except, perhaps, Christine..._

 _Start a new life with me._

 _Buy his freedom with your love!_

 _Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!_

 _This is the choice,_

 _This is the point of no return!"_

" _The tears I might have shed_

 _For your dark fate,_

 _Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

" _Christine, forgive me, please forgive me..._

 _I did it all for you,_

 _And all for nothing..."_

" _Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend_

 _We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!"_

Victor grabs a noose from off of a table and walks back over to Orlando yet again.

" _Too late for turning back..._

 _Too late for prayers and useless pity..."_

" _Say you love him_

 _And my life is over..."_

" _Past all hope of cries for help._

 _No point in fighting,"_ Victor slips the noose onto Orlando's neck.

Victor and Orlando sing at the same time, their voices matching in perfect harmony.

" _For either way you choose you cannot win."_

" _Either way you choose he has to win!"_

Victor loops the other end of the noose through the grating on the gate.

" _So do you end your days with me,_

 _Or do you send him to his grave?"_

" _Why make her lie to you to save me?"_

" _Past the point of no return."_

" _Angel of music..."_

" _For pity's sake, Christine, say no!"_

" _Who deserves this?"_

" _The final threshold..."_

" _Don't throw your life away my my sake!"_

" _His life is now the prize_

 _Which you must earn."_

" _I fought so hard to free you..."_

" _Angel of music..."_

" _You've passed the point of no return."_

" _You deceived me._ I gave my mind, blindly."

"You try my patience. Make your choice." Victor tugs on the ropes, making Orlando let out a pained grunt.

" _Pitiful creature of darkness_

 _What kind of life have you known?"_ J.J. starts walking towards Victor.

" _Pitiful creature of darkness,_

 _What kind of life have you known?_

 _God give me courage to show you,_

 _You are not alone..."_ J.J. gently puts his hands on Victor's face, but starts blushing. "I am sorry, but I don't know how to kiss."

Orlando slips out of the ropes that held him to the gate. He looks between him and the princess before settling on him. "I was expecting this. J.J., would you come here for a moment?" Orlando asks.

The princess becomes confused. J.J. has never kissed someone before? He is a zombie, but he is also very handsome. She can't imagine someone never kissing him before. She thinks briefly it may be because he becomes so wrapped up in his science he never had the chance.

J.J. walks over to Orlando, entirely unsure about what the count was going to do.

Orlando puts his hands on J.J.'s face. "I am only going to show you how to this part once, so you better be paying attention."

J.J. is about to ask why, but her never gets it out because Orlando's lips are covering his.

Skeletiano's jaw dropped at the sight, and the princess could feel her cheeks warming up. Victor looked to be just as shocked as the few people who watching.

Orlando looks to be so immersed in kissing him that J.J. has to hit him on his arms because he cannot breathe. He only pulls away for a moment before pulling J.J. back in.

J.J. doesn't know how to feel about Orlando kissing him. To him, the sensation of having someone's lips against his, and their hands on his face feels nice. He does know that kissing is reserved for someone you love, so he feels awkward with Orlando doing it, with their bodies pressed together like this.

Orlando slowly pulls away from J.J., stopping to stare lovingly into his eyes. With in a split second, he goes back to his cold, uncaring self. "That is how Christine kisses the Phantom. I can only hope you don't mess something like this up."

J.J. nods and meekly goes back over to Victor, who has gotten over the shock and has slipped back into character. He puts gently caresses Victor's face, and kisses him.

The princess knows that she will have to sit through this again, but she doesn't know if she can handle it again. Her face is burning even more than before when she sees the two of them kissing. To her, they are preforming so well that she actually thinks they are in love.

The rest of the rehearsal goes off without a hitch, which everyone is grateful for. J.J. meets up with the princess later so she can put on his makeup and wig before the show starts. Both of their cheeks are still flushed, and neither of them talk.

She finishes putting on the makeup, and moves onto the wig before they say anything other than "please pucker your lips" or "you stabbed me in the eye with the eyeliner".

"Princess, do you believe Orlando may have feelings for me?" J.J asks.

She is taken aback by him suddenly asking that she falters when putting on the wig cap, and the elastic snaps against his head. "Huh? O-oh. Perhaps he does. I wouldn't know, I've never been in love..."

J.J. is silent for a few moments. "He was looking at you. He was thinking about demonstrating on you instead. Then again, is would be substantial that I get the experience first hand." He goes silent again before speaking up again. "But Orlando knows I would just be copying what he did on Victor. Maybe he didn't want to show me on you because he knew you would be uncomfortable. But I do not remember any instances where he has cared about someones comfort."

"Try not to think about it too hard, okay? We can ask Skeletiano after the show. He would know more about something like this, don't you think?"

J.J. doesn't say anything, but he does nod.

The princess finishes putting on and styling the wig a ten minutes before the play starts. She hurries to slip into the audience before someone notices her.

The play turns out magnificent, and they even get a standing ovation. J.J. didn't mess up when kissing Victor, but it did look like Victor got a little too into it when he grabbed J.J. by the waist and pulled them close together.

It takes a while for the princess to make it back stage because of the crowd of people. She needs to help J.J. out of his dress because of all the complicated layers and strings that ended up with him stuck with his arms above his head the first time he tried putting it on by himself. She also wants to take him to Skeletiano to discuss Orlando.

When she gets to the dressing room, she could hear noises coming from the inside. Curious, she quietly open the door a crack.

Inside, Orlando is sitting on a chair with J.J. in his lap, the two of them making out fervently. The skirt of J.J,'s dress is rucked up, and she can't see was Orlando is doing behind the skirt, but it is making J.J. face blushed, and whiny gasps come from his mouth.

She closes the door gently, as to not alert them, and rushes away with her hand covering her mouth. She steps outside in hopes that the cool air would calm her down.

Skeletiano sees her through the open door and steps outside. "Ah! There you are princess! I've been looking for you. Didn't you think the play turned out absolutely wondrous? I, myself, was the glue to the entire production. By any chance, have you seen J.J. or Orlando? I've been meaning to give them a pat on the back for their effort. Victor said they are busy, but wouldn't tell me with what. Do you know anything about that?"

She has to put her hand over her hand to hold back noises. "Ah, yes Skeletiano. They both are busy, I wouldn't bother them." Her voice is incredibly strained as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Busy with what? Talking to their adoring fans? I myself just got done with that."

"No, no, nothing like that. Hey Skeletiano, did you know that Orlando is into men?"

 **i have never watched phantom of the opera before in my life forgive me.**


End file.
